


【TK】堂本剛正直辛苦

by Domotowasabi



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 全架空，無邏輯，不專業。舞蹈老師兼瑜珈老師堂本光一 x 節目主持人堂本剛
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【TK】堂本剛正直辛苦

與前任再次相遇的情節百百種，現在眼前這種說不上來是最尷尬或者最不知所措。

堂本剛和堂本光一被攝影機拍攝中，這情節工作人員沒有事先告知，甚至連經紀人也滿臉錯愕站在鏡頭外，與化妝師面面相覷。

「是的，今天我們邀請到東山前輩專屬安塔露西亞舞者、同時也是傑尼斯專屬舞蹈老師，同時也是瑜珈老師的堂本光一先生，歡迎歡迎～」

工作人員舉著大字報提醒堂本剛已經開始錄影，堂本剛臨危不亂念完長串介紹詞，拍手歡迎堂本光一入鏡。

「剛桑您好，各位觀眾朋友大家好。」

穿著黑色彈性運動褲和黑色T-shrit的堂本光一邊鞠躬邊入場，臉部表情平淡像撲克牌般，沒有一絲動搖。

「這次我們節目要來體驗瑜珈課程，不過瑜珈給人印象都是女性較多啊…」

環顧教室四周，空無一人。堂本剛表現出有些疑惑的神情，歪著頭嘟嘴碎念。

「嘛嘛、大眾對瑜珈的印象的確是女生為主，但其實最近也越來越多男性開始學習瑜珈，也有專門為孕婦開設的產前瑜珈、以及為情侶開設的雙人瑜珈。」

堂本光一順勢接話，在說到情侶間的雙人瑜珈不經意和堂本剛四目交加。

「瑜珈這麼多樣化了啊…」堂本剛點頭把視線錯開「光一老師，像我這種沒學過瑜珈又身體比較僵硬的狀況，會不會不適合這運動？」 

「剛桑，相反的很適合呢。現代人因工作忙碌等壓力時常緊繃肌肉，藉由瑜珈來放鬆肌肉外，還可以修身養性…」

攝影鏡頭裡看到的是面帶微笑認真聽堂本光一解說的堂本剛，而實際上現場是已經放空神游目光落在堂本光一眉眼間的堂本剛。

他心想著堂本光一還是和以前一樣，關於有興趣、有研究的事物都會詳盡了解，跟別人介紹時很容易從言談中發現堂本光一的熱情，與淡漠的外表形成反差。  
曾經堂本剛對瑜珈也頗有熱忱，主要是堂本光一在學習過程會帶上他，以及做完瑜珈冥想時達到身心靈合而為一的感覺太美好。

只是分手後就沒有再做過瑜珈了。

「那今天會教導哪些入門基礎動作呢？」

等堂本光一聲音停止，堂本剛眼角餘光看見工作人員白板寫著下一環節。

「我們從最簡單的分腿動作開始。」

說完堂本光一走向瑜珈墊、面對鏡子等待堂本剛就定位後開始動作。

工作人員協助播放適合瑜珈的輕音樂，除了堂本光一的指令聲外，場面安靜無聲，堂本剛心想這樣的綜藝節目可以嗎？

「好，現在把兩隻腿往兩邊打開、吐氣後上半身往前能多遠就多遠，再往下…」

堂本剛面目猙獰，兩條腿打顫、大腿內側的筋好像快斷了一樣。堂本光一則優美的坐角式，上半身貼著地板倒數。

想起以前兩人在家的時候這姿勢也沒少做，當時為了練瑜珈，把其中一間房間整面牆改成鏡面，練習到一半總能擦槍走火。記得這個橫劈後上半身恢復原位，右手撐在後方左手抬高、用力往上撐讓雙腿與地板呈現等腰三角形的姿勢。

這姿勢堂本剛很喜歡，可以透過鏡子看到雙腿拉成一直線的堂本光一、分身在每次被頂弄時彈跳，堂本光一雙手往後撐在他兩側，美麗的背肌滾著汗珠滑落，常常忍不住用舌頭去舔。最棒的是當堂本光一沒力時只能被自己往上頂弄，那呻吟和無助的委屈表情久久無法忘懷，零碎濕透的瀏海遮掩不了兩人透過鏡子的目光繾綣。

「剛桑，這姿勢還可以嗎？」

堂本光一起身從鏡中看見堂本剛狂冒汗的臉龐有些紅潤，當他對上堂本剛目光時瞬間耳尖燒紅，如果不是在拍攝中，他肯定立刻出聲要堂本剛別誤會、他不是這個意思！

他們兩人從交往之初就有絕佳的默契，一個眼神就能明瞭對方的意思。現在堂本剛肯定是想起以前用這個姿勢性愛的過程了。堂本光一強作鎮定，繼續指導瑜珈姿勢，卻難免也回想起當時。  
看著鏡中完全敞開的自己，身後含著堂本剛的碩大、被進出著，以及高潮時噴出的白濁濺濕彼此，交纏的身體緩緩分開時，填滿體內的白濁從身後順著大腿肌肉慢慢流出…

「光一老師、能不能換個動作！」

大口喘氣滿臉通紅，堂本剛快撐不住了，直接放棄。

「好，我們換個動作。」

駱駝式，堂本光一依舊完美展現，然而堂本剛身體往後抓不到腳踝，也不敢太往後彎。

「腳尖可以顛起來、對對對、」

堂本光一來到堂本剛身後協助他動作，稍微扶著他背部，讓他放心往後往下握住腳踝。

「哇！剛桑胸肌好大啊！」

「喂！」

起身後堂本剛轉身拍打了下堂本光一，臉上因運動而潮紅的樣子讓人以為是嬌羞。而堂本光一在脫口而出後自己也羞澀了，在旁人聽起來就是赤裸裸的性騷擾啊！

咦，是性騷擾嘛？

堂本剛今天穿著運動短褲裡面套內搭褲，上半身則是寬大V領的T-shirt，所以能因為姿勢不小心被看見胸膛。

下犬式做完，堂本剛趕緊說了要先喝口水擦個汗，可能是太過緊張導致呼吸不夠通順，頭有些暈。  
堂本光一則趁他休息時展現幾個比較高難度的姿勢讓節目工作人員好剪輯，不然太多簡單的姿勢觀眾可能會覺得了無新意。

堂本剛思緒飄到才練過的下犬式，全身肌肉舒展的姿勢，扶著堂本光一的腰挺入緩慢抽送，優美的背部線條直線往下一覽無遺，尤其這姿勢甬道會比平時還緊縮，抽插時能更明顯感受嫩肉的吸附交纏，缺點是不能動作太猛烈和太久。

「聽說剛桑最近腰背有些酸疼，待會我們做貓牛式可以緩解一些不適。」

邊用毛巾擦汗的堂本光一走到堂本剛面前，伸手要拉他起身，堂本剛也沒有矯做扭捏，伸出手握住幾年沒碰觸的手掌。

貓牛式凹背動作還好，但要吸氣拱背卻有些狀況，堂本光一覺得堂本剛的背可以再拱一點，堂本剛則直說無法無法。

「對對對，就是這裡！」

再次站到堂本剛身後的堂本光一雙手碰觸著堂本剛腰間，協助他再往上抬些，結果太貼近的姿勢不小心下半身碰觸到堂本剛的蜜桃。

「嗯～就是那裡很舒服～アホ！」

堂本剛先是表示享受再吐槽，鏡頭前儼然像是情侶般打情罵俏。

「現在才轉台看到這邊的觀眾肯定會懷疑自己看了什麼？是雙人性愛瑜珈嘛？」 

被堂本剛透過鏡子瞪了眼，堂本光一內心狂跳不已，耳尖早已羞紅。

「其實性愛瑜珈的姿勢…」

「等等！不要解說！」

趕緊制止堂本光一試圖解說，堂本剛瞪大圓眸克制笑意，鏡頭上的綜藝效果看起來還不錯。

最後貓式堂本剛完全不敢直視堂本光一，原本就貓性子的人做貓式特別有感覺，胸膛靠近地面、雙手往前爬行伸直直到下巴也貼地，保持臀部抬起動作。

堂本剛做起來給人覺得可愛，而堂本光一則是優雅的貓伸懶腰。

「今天謝謝光一老師展現了這麼多瑜珈姿勢給我們，電視機前的觀眾朋友們不妨在家也試試看！但記得要量力而為不要受傷喔～」

對著攝影機做完結尾，瑜珈教室裡剩下工作人員收拾著，不久後便散去。

「要不要先送妳回公司？」

經紀人目光從手機上離開，看著和自己等在一旁的化妝師，得到同意後兩人便先行離開。

「這樣好嗎？」

化妝師在車上忍不住嘀咕了句，隨即想想算了，反正那兩人從以前就這樣。  
\--  
瑜珈教室的淋浴間裡，堂本光一沖洗到一半感覺到背後有股溫熱氣息覆蓋上，下一秒被緊緊摟住。

「光一老師，再做一次貓式給我看看好不好～」

堂本剛鼻間抵在堂本光一的肩上，吐息著順著背部經過顫抖的肩頰骨往下到後腰。

「先、先在這裡練習站姿手抓腳趾式吧…」

把蓮蓬頭的水量關起，堂本光一單腳站立、右手抓著右腳尖抬起，讓堂本剛能從後方環抱後進入。

「腿放牆上吧…這樣你才能摸摸自己。」

望向堂本光一早就高舉的分身，堂本剛在他耳邊蠱惑著，抱著他的腰部緩緩挺入。

瑜珈真的是能達到身心靈滿足的美好運動。

END


End file.
